


tiny txt !

by SEOKJN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Choi Beomgyu, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Proofread, age regressor choi beomgyu, age regressor choi soobin, age regressor choi yeonjun, age regressor huening kai, age regressor kang taehyun, i dont like age play tags, little choi soobin, littlespace, please leave requests!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOKJN/pseuds/SEOKJN
Summary: littles/age regressors txt!if you dont like this, then please dont send hate just ignore ^^
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. requests!

**Author's Note:**

> please dont s3xualize age regression, its a coping mechanism 🔫

if you want to request then just leave it in the comments!!

you can give me a member or members you want me to write as a little and/or what kind of pair you want! +you can give me a scenario!

again, please dont think of agere as anything sxual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binnie and kai sit at home while gyu is crying in the dance studio because he misses said binnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little: soobin, beomgyu

kai sat on his knees besides soobin, whos sitting against the couch playing some game on kais phone.

"bin, you have to drink it. hyungie might kick me and we promised."

"let he kick you, then." 

"no more chocolate from kai-hyungie, then."

binnie glared at kai, who is holding a cup of water trying to get binnie to drink it. 

"you just have to drink it, okay? just a sip, its not that hard, is it?" kai brought the cup up to binnies lips. "open your mouth, ahh!"

he then pouted when binnie kept his lips shut.

kai, who was told not to ever give any chocolate to a little soobin, gave said little soobin a piece chocolate —atleast four, to be exact— with binnie promising to drink water afterwards and not to tell his yeonjun-hyung.

as you can tell, binnie was not keeping one of those promises, and most likely was not gonna keep the other.

"kai-hyungies sad now, because you dont wanna keep your promise." kai kept his pouted lips and slumped into the couch dramatically, with his face smushed against the cushions. "i cant give you chocolates anymore, because yeonjunie-hyungs gonna take it away." 

kai was of course lying, but since binnie was in a headspace of about five, he believed that his junie-hyung would make every chocolate in the world disappear. he only liked chocolate a little bit, but if it was gone then how would his kai-hyung enjoy it! the blue haired boy pouted.

he looked at his hyung, whos face is still in the cushions.

"water." he mumbled, and opened his mouth making an 'ahh!' sound. 

kai emerged from the couch, and smiled, "thank you, binnie. here, make sure not to spill, okay?"

he brought the cup up to binnies mouth and began to tilt in once the little closed his mouth around the edge. the cup was only filled halfways so there wasnt much water in it so it was gone in a few seconds.

kai pulled the cup away and ruffled binnies hair, "now kai-hyungie wont get in trouble so we can have chocolate secretly again, alright?" binnie nodded and looked back at the device in his hands, "im gonna go put this back."

kai sat up and made his way to their kitchen to put the cup on the countertop. 

—

meanwhile yeonjun and taehyun were sat on the floor of their practice studio, no staff in the room, and a little beomgyu who really wanted to go home to play with his 'bestest friend soobinnie' and was throwing a tantrum in the middle of the room.

when asked to calm down, he'd start yelling even louder. when asked if he wanted one of his favorite things, he'd roll away to the corner of the room. when asked if he wanted something to eat or drink, he'd try to hit one of his caregivers.

all he wanted was soobin but they couldnt leave unless beomgyu calmed down a bit.

"bear, you're gonna hurt your hands if you keep hitting the floor." yeonjun said softly, trying to put something under the littles hands so they wouldnt hurt too much while he repeatedly hit the floor.

"no! don' care, wan' s– soob..." the little choked out, throwing the cushion at yeonjun. 

he waa exhausted after crying and yelling for so long and was starting to get tired.

all he wanted to see was his best friend! all they had to do was go out and thats it! but his hyungs said they had to wait, or he had to pretend he was big, and he doesnt like to wait, or pretend! he hasnt seen soobin since last night, since in the morning binnie woke up little and hyungs didnt want gyu to see him, because he had to go to work!

beommie dont like work. 

"we know. here, have water, okay?" taehyun said, holding a small paper cup filled with water in his hand, the other out for beomgyu to take so he can sit up to drink.

"we just need you to breathe, then we can go home to see binnie, alright? now drink the water tyunie-hyungs giving you." 

gyu took taehyuns hand and sat up. yeonjun immediately going to sit on his knees behind gyu and hugged him from behind so the little would feel a bit better. taehyun helped him drink the water slowly, as they didnt have any sippy cups for gyu, who was usually younger than soobin.

hence why he threw a tantrum in the first place, he was attached to binnie because they'd watch eachother while in their headspaces long before any of the others knew about it.

but thats a story for another day.

they continued to help gyu calm down, whispering small reassurances that theyre not mad and that they understand why he cried in the first place. placing kisses on his forehead and making him feel small.

"w'na sleep." the little said, leaning back into yeonjun and closing his eyes. he felt himself slipping even more deeper into his headspace, wanting nothing more than just to cuddle with binnie. he wouldve fallen asleep right there if it werent for yeonjun. 

"you can, but soon, okay? taehyun-ah, can you get our stuff ready? ill help him up." taehyun nodded and got up to grab their belongings around the studio, shutting off everything that needed to be shut off before they left, and then walked out the door to ask to leave.

while taehyun did that, gyu was standing half asleep. 

he was talking to himself while yeonjun helped him dress to go out, putting on his sweater, a hat and mask. which gyu immediately whined to, he didnt like the mask because it was itchy and ew. he continued to whine, trying to take it off but yeonjun didnt let him, of course.

he was about to start crying again until taehyun appeared and pulled something out from one of their bags, his whole mood got better once he saw it in his hyungs hand.

yeonjun angrily stared at the object though, "what the f-... you had that the whole time and didnt do anything?" he asked in disbelief.

taehyun pulled down gyus mask and put the yellow pacifier in his mouth, before pulling it back up and adjusting it so it wouldnt show that much. "just found it, in your bag. gyu, dont take this off, hm?" 

yeonjun looked at the other like he didnt believe it.

gyu nodded his head and continued to suck and chew on the soother.

"is the car here?" yeonjun slighty grumbled, putting a mask on and walking out the door with his hand interwined with beomgyus, pulling the younger along.

"vroo'?" the little asked behind the pacifier quietly, and nodded when yeonjun hummed in response.

taehyun closed the door, looking for a staff member to tell them that theyre heading out now. soon enough he found someone and asked if their car is here yet, to which they responded with a nod. taehyun and yeonjun thanked them and walked to the elevator with a sleepy gyu in tow.

once they were in the elevator beomgyu started talking to himself again, since no one was around. his words muffled alot since he had the soother, the mask and was gonna fall asleep any second now.

"mi'z binnie... wah... i's me! beombeom, he'lo! oh! why i'z that blinky, a light! we almos' there? nu'ber one... we there, righ'? to the vroo' vroo'! okay, no more gyuie talk... shh..."

yeonjun and taehyun laughed as they walk out. little beomgyu really liked to talk to himself whether he knows hes doing it or not. they all found it funny but adorable and he knew when he couldnt do it so it wasnt a problem.

they continued outside looking out for the van that was supposed to bring them to their dorms. 

they found it soon enough with a staffs help. they helped gyu in his chair, putting his seatbelt on and making him comfortable so he could take a small nap. it was only 3PM and while he was regressed theyd usually make him nap around 5-6PM but since they both knew he had a bad day they told him he could sleep in the so-called 'vroom vroom'

so, gyu basically passed out once the car started.

—

both kai and binnie layed on the floor sprawled out just listening to whatever music came on from their shuffled playlist. 

kai had told the little that the others were coming back home soon, and binnie just responded with a little mumbled ' 'kay, we wait. on floor.' so here they are, on the floor, waiting for gyu and the two other caregivers to get home.

they held hands as they looked at the ceiling, not saying anything or moving. well, except for soobin playing with kais fingers but thats it. 

soobin has always been calm and quiet in his headspace, even with beomgyu who seemed to be the exact opposite. because of this, yeonjun, taehyun and kai, when they first started taking care of the two littles, were worried they werent doing a good job at care taking. 

they asked soobin about it and he, with a very embarrassed tone, responded with 'i dont know. i never really like talking, so when im regressed it just, i dont know, like... i dont know!' well, big soobin didnt really help so instead they asked little soobin, who simply said 'hyungs do good. binnie jus' dont like talk, only little bit.'

of course there were times were he'd be loud, when he was too excited, or too angry, or too frustrated, but usually he'd apologize right after. 

a new song came on and binnie let go of kais hand then sighed. kai was gonna ask him whats wrong when the little rolled over to him, on top of him, off, and then all the way to the other side of the room. kai just watched him all the while with a smile on his face.

he laughed once binnie sat up and smiled at him.

kai paused the music, "are you bored, binnie? what do you wanna do, now?" 

the little shrugged, usually he wanted to do whatever gyu wanted to do, whether it be just watching, playing or making a giant mess –and then being put in timeout– so he really didnt care what he did. 

"how long beommie 'nd hyungs home?"

"im not sure, taehyunie said they were in the car coming home."

"vrrom vroom?"

kai laughed, "yes, vroom vroom. beommie is asleep in the vroom vroom."

binnie nodded, and just sat there for a few moments.

"can play cookie again?" he asked, crawling over to kai, before sitting back down again.

the caregiver nodded his head and sat up, putting on the game both soobin and beomgyu called 'cookie' —also known as cookie run— because they both noticed taehyun calls it 'the cookie game' and also quite literally its about cookies, well, running.

he continued to give his phone to binnie.

again, there was a silence while they listened to the game music and sound effects playing on the speaker. binnie making little frustrated noises when he accidentally got hurt or happy noises when he got a high score.

he played atleast four games when kai got a notification from a message with the name 'hyunie:3' 

binnie, knowing exactly who it was, immediately pressed on the message not caring if he lost the game or not. he very slowly read the message. "beomgyu... is.. awake now, w- we're, we're almosts... there?" 

kai clapped his hands and immediately went to congratulate the little for being able to read it the message. binnie giggled and opened the emoji keyboard and sent atleast a hundred heart emojis.

—

"come on, bear." yeonjun helped the little out of the van, holding both his hands and telling him how to step out. —usually both soobin and beomgyu were bad with stairs and steps in littlespace, so the caregivers would be extra cautious— "i know you're tired, but we just have to go up and then we can see binnie and kai, okay?" 

gyu nodded his head, very slowly, still very much wanting to sleep. 

taehyun once again, held all their stuff. 

him and yeonjun thanked the driver, slammed the door shut and stepped away so the car could drive away.

the sleepy little mumbled a little, "bye, bye, vroo' vroo'."

they continued on walking, "careful with the stairs, beom." taehyun said from the top of the steps, using one arm to carry their stuff and his other hand out to hold gyus free hand. gyu happily took it.

"don' wanna fall 'gain, hurts. binnie crie' lots, too." gyu mumbled.

yeonjun nodded, "but its because both of you were running, so we dont run on the stairs." they made it up the seven steps. "we're just being extra careful so you dont accidentally hurt yourself, alright?" 

gyu yelled an 'ah!', basically spitting out the pacifier and letting it just sit inside the mask, "yeah! but beommie an' binnie were playin' an' we know not suppose' to play on the stair, but we havin' fun! until beommie fall an' binnie fall, so we cried."

while gyu talked, they were walking into the building. taehyun greeted the security with a bow before the three of them walked into the elevator to get to their dorm. 

the caregivers were glad that beomgyu wasnt bouncing off the walls like he usually was while in the building elevator. instead he was standing in between the two of them, and swinging their held hands as he talked on and on about how fun playing with binnie and his caregivers were.

yeonjun and taehyun would occasionally reply.

once they reached their floor gyu asked if he could go ahead and once he received permission, he went bolting down the hall just to wait there because he couldnt open the door.

the other two slowly made their way. "why do they always do that, they know they cant open the door themselves but they still insist they run."

taehyun laughed at yeonjuns groan, handing him beomgyus and his own bag, laughing again because of the whine yeonjun let out. taehyun pulled out his phone with less difficulty.

"we need to tell kai we're here, shut."

"wow." 

taehyun sent a 'we're in the hallway, hurry and fix whatever mess you n bin made' he waited until the small read appeared, the other sent a small message of 'WE DIDNT >:[' and then another. and another. and another. all filled with random emojis.

he sent messages back, quickly becoming invested. so invested he didnt notice the small noises echoing from the hall. 

"beomgyu– dont– beomgyu-ah, why do you do this. dont do it again–" yeonjun said loudly, and then muttered a "of course youd do it again." 

taehyun looked up to see beomgyu throwing his pacifier around. picking it up and throwing it somewhere else. the little continued to ignore yeonjuns protests until they made it to their door and he hurriedly put the soother into his pocket.

yeonjun sighed. "gyu, you cant do that." the boy in question just shrugged, and stepped away once the caregiver tried to reach in his pocket for the pacifier. "beomgyu. its dirty, and i know youll forget and try to put it back in your mouth." 

"beom'yu wont! i's mine!" 

yeonjun sighed, once again.

"jjunie hyungie no allow' touch it."

taehyun decided he'd let his hyung handle this and searched for their dorm keys. he had no idea why they couldnt just get a fingerprint type lock, or a pin lock, since they've lost atleast three keys this past month. 

thats probably being too dramatic but oh well.

"no, no, no! hyungie not allow', what are you doin'?!" beommie yelled in his daegu dialect.

yeonjun groaned and taehyun laughed.

—

binnie stood up the second he heard the door open, leaving kai on the floor where the little was laying on him. he threw kais phone wherever it was thrown and went running towards the front door.

"binn-" beommie was cut off by yeonjun secretly grabbing the dirty paci out of his pocket. "hyungie!" he sent a glare towards his caregiver.

yeonjun just shrugged and stepped into their dorm, helping taehyun with the bags.

"beommie, kai hyung-ah said you' sad, are you okay now?"

beommie was attacked into a hug, his face smooshed into binnies chest. he nodded his head up and down, or tried to. 

"really?"

"y's!"

"you sure?"

beommie leaned back and glared at binnie, "y's, beommie 'kay!"

meanwhile, yeonjun and taehyun were standing in the middle of the living room surprised that there was no mess. well, except for the plushies thrown around, but thats normal. they were expecting a lot more, hence when kai was left alone with beommie, everything was, well, everywhere.

"what did you guys even do? lay on the floor and do nothing?" yeonjun asked in disbelief, unaware thats kind of what they did for a while. 

kai whined, "i learned my lesson! i didnt wanna spend hours cleaning a mess that i didnt even make..." 

"he was in your supervision, you let him do it." taehyun said, already past looking around the clean room and going into the hallway to put his stuff away. kai pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then they cuddle. this has been in my notes for a while so ^^


End file.
